


Flash? Ult? What?

by GalaxyAce



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Guess who's also a Vayne main, Hueningkai is a Vayne main, Jargon, League of Legends - Freeform, M/M, Self-Indulgent, garbage, i just needed to talk about league, literally don't even read this, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyAce/pseuds/GalaxyAce
Summary: Soobin loves to hear his boyfriend talk about his video games, even though he doesn't understand what the hell is going on.





	Flash? Ult? What?

**Author's Note:**

> purely self-indulgent. i love league and i love sookai. and sookai love each other.

“-and then the enemy Sivir blew her spell shield for no reason, so I ulted and tumbled in and I stunned her against the wall with my condemn-” Hueningkai’s rambling went on and on, but Soobin wasn’t complaining; he loved hearing his boyfriend talk about things he enjoyed, even if Soobin himself couldn’t join in or understand. The mere sound of Hueningkai’s chirpy voice was more than enough to lift even the dampest of spirits. “-the support had backed and left her alone, which was stupid since I had my support Nami with me, so my Nami gave me a speed-boost with her Tidecaller's Blessing, which synergises so well with my three-hit passive because it empowers the next three auto attacks-” Soobin just smiled and nodded. “-and I was running press the attack, so after I got my three auto attacks off, the Sivir popped! I got her 1,000 gold bounty and completed my Statikk and Infinity Edge and just snowballed! I won us the game!” Hueningkai exclaimed, applauding himself at his achievement as he came to sit down onto the couch next to Soobin.

“That’s so awesome-” Soobin cooed, eyes morphing into half-moons and nearly disappearing as he smiled at his boyfriend. “Tell me more?” Soobin actually really enjoyed this. In fact, he enjoyed this so much that he’d practically beg his boyfriend to talk to him about his video games if Soobin had a rough day of classes or if a customer was rude to him at work, or just because he wanted to listen to his voice. Listening to his boyfriend talk about something he liked a lot always put a bigger smile on Soobin’s face than it did Hueningkai’s. Hueningkai didn’t really know why, but Soobin chalked it all up to simply being in love. Anything Hueningkai did made Soobin smile and laugh, and that included his seemingly mindless chattering about online games.

Nodding excitedly, Hueningkai sat in thought for a few moments before the light bulb in his head went off. Recollecting the story, he started. “So, one time, my Vayne got banned, and it was my platinum promos, like, I had to win one more game to promote and get into platinum, right? I was so pissed, and scared! I was actually considering whether or not to dodge the game; that’s how scared I was-” Soobin’s eyes were wide at Hueningkai’s tone; it didn’t seem as cheerful anymore, but rather a bit more quiet and serious. Soobin didn’t know much about League of Legends, but he knew dodging a game was serious. From what Hueningkai told him, if you dodged a game, it would immediately count as a loss, no excuses. Nodding, he continued listening attentively. “-but my support said they’d pick something super safe and keep me alive in lane, so I said okay and I tried to push those bad thoughts away! I ended up locking in another ADC named Caitlyn. She’s a lot easier than Vayne mechanically, but I’m not very good at her since I don’t play her a lot, so even though she was _technically_ easier, I was still nervous.”

“Uh huh-” Soobin nodded, silently pressing Hueningkai to continue. It was adorable how Hueningkai's face lit up when he talked about his video game; Soobin found it extremely endearing. He thought if that was how he looked whenever he talked about Hueningkai  

“So, my support was actually really good! They kept my dumb ass alive in lane when I accidentally shot my net the wrong way and pushed myself into the enemy instead of away from them-” Hueningkai trailed off with a groan as he buried his face in his hands, embarrassed. “-anyway, we got ganked by the enemy Hecarim a few times and I had to blow flash and heal to keep myself alive. My support ended up deep-warding their jungle to all hell and we saw future ganks coming. In fact-” Hueningkai raised his finger triumphantly, a triumphant smile on his face to match. “-my support, her name was Lulu, baited the Hecarim out of the bottom river when the enemy ADC and support were super low on health and mana, hoping that they’d go in and try to kill her! And they did! But she’d just slowed whoever was closest and let me go wild on them since I was running lethal tempo and I had Runaan’s already completed.”

Soobin paused to think. He didn't recognise those terms. “Lethal tempo? Runaan’s?” He cocked his head to the side in question. Hueningkai hadn't explained these yet. 

“Oh, right-” Hueningkai cleared his throat and began to explain. “Lethal tempo is a rune you can take; it works well on most ADC’s. Basically, it allows you to exceed the attack speed limit, which is 2.5 auto attacks per second, for a short amount of time. It works well with Vayne, so I thought I’d try it with Caitlyn since she also builds a lot of attack speed and has a six-hit passive.” He said, shrugging. “Might not have been the best idea, now that I think about it.” Hueningkai laughed dumbly.

“Ah-” Even though Soobin still had no idea what the hell Hueningkai was talking about, he nodded his head in a semblance of understanding and let the younger boy carry on. He stared for a moment, admiring every bit of the younger boy’s face. How his gums showed slightly when he smiled just a bit too widely, how the corners of his lips turned up as he spoke, how brightly his eyes would shine when they met Soobin's. 

“So, my Lulu used her Whimsy on me, and that gives me a movement speed boost plus an attack speed boost, and since I was running lethal tempo and had Runaan’s-”

“Wait, what’s Runaan’s?” Soobin interjected shyly, a finger rising hesitantly into the air, not wanting to stop the stream of the beautiful voice permeating the air, but also wanting to understand a little better. Soobin hoped his soft gaze would act as a silent apology and that Hueningkai would forgive his interruption. 

Shooting Soobin an equally fond gaze back, he did. 

“Oh, it’s an item that increases your attack speed, critical strike chance, and movement speed. It also makes your auto attacks shoot out two more bolts at nearby targets. It’s really good for teamfighting.” Hueningkai informed, nodding, a pleased smile on his face. “Vayne doesn’t use it, though so I don’t build it very often. Vayne is more of a dueller due to her passive which does percent, max health, true damage after three consecutive auto attacks. Caitlyn is kind of a team fighter, but it depends on both of the team compositions.” He said, hoping Soobin would understand.

“Ah, I see.” Soobin said, slightly more knowledgeable now.

“So, my lethal tempo was activated, on top of my passive, and I ended up getting a triple kill! After that, I got Stormrazor and half of Infinity Edge and headed up to top lane to destroy the towers there while my jungler was down bot securing the dragon.” Hueningkai nodded excitedly as he spoke. “Long story short, I ended up getting, like, 14 kills and just dominating the game. I was so scared, but I was so happy we won. Plus, I got into platinum now! Aren’t you proud of me?” Hueningkai teased.

“Of course I am!” Soobin held his arms open, hoping Hueningkai would take the invitation.

Hueningkai smiled and let himself fall into his boyfriend’s lap, warm arms surrounding him.

“Babe?” Soobin looked down at the boy in his lap, all white skin and delicate features.

“Hmm?” Hueningkai mumbled.

“Tell me more?” Soobin sighed dreamily, a sweet smile on his lips.

Damn. He really loved this boy.

“Mmm-” Hueningkai pursed his lips for a moment as he thought. “There was one time I got a pentakill while using the best Vayne skin!”

Soobin leaned down to press his lips to the tip of other boy’s nose before allowing him to continue to speak. “You’re cute when you’re excited, you know that?” Soobin gushed, reaching a hand up to touch Hueningkai’s cheeks, pinching the soft skin gently.

Hueningkai groaned and swatted Soobin’s hand away, embarrassed. “Soobiiiiin-” He whined, his cheeks pink from both being flustered and being pinched.

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry.” Soobin laughed and held up his hands in mock defence. “So, pentakill?” He raised an eyebrow at the younger boy.

Nodding, Hueningkai adjusted himself on Soobin’s lap, resting comfortably on the taller boy’s legs now and draping an arm around him, their faces just inches apart.

“So, there’s this skin for Vayne called Soulstealer Vayne and it’s green and super cool and super exclusive! You can’t buy it with regular money; you need to collect 10 gemstones instead and those are really rare and hard to get! So, I managed to save 10 up, after what felt like _forever,_ and redeem the skin, right?” Hueningkai was trembling with excitement; Soobin could feel his thighs vibrating ever so slightly under the other boy.

Soobin nodded and smiled at the precious sight.

“-and then I played my first game with it equipped! I had a super cool support Soraka who had the Reaper skin, so we kind of almost matched! She was awesome, though, she rushed Ardent Censer for me and she was so good about placing her silences when we got engaged on! We actually got 5-man dove at our second-tier bot tower, but I had heal and Soraka had ult, so after we used those to stay alive, she put down her silence in front of the tower and rooted three of the enemies under tower! I had Statikk and my ultimate still up so I ulted and tumbled to them, and I got a triple kill because of the Statikk proc! Then I turned around to see the Lee Sin still behind us, in the middle of our second and third-tier tower.” Hueningkai paused to catch his breath. “I’ll be honest, I was scared because Lee still had ult up and the enemy Lulu was behind him, buffing him up to all hell. At this point, my Soraka’s silence was off cooldown, so when the Lee ward-hopped to me, she put it down so he couldn’t get back out and I killed him under tower, getting the quadra! Lulu was still up, and she was trying to run away, so my Soraka used her Redemption to find out where she was hiding. She was trying to be sneaky and trying to go back to her base in a place we didn’t have warded, but she knew was revealed, so she tried to run away!” Hueningkai stopped and looked slightly sad for a moment. “I thought she was going to get away because I used everything!” He pointed a finger, pressing it against Soobin’s cheek. “But I was wrong! I still had my Cutlass up, and if you use that on an enemy champion, it slows them and steals some of their movement speed, giving it to you instead for a little bit.” He nodded happily at that. “So I slowed her with the Cutlass and stunned her against the wall with my condemn, then I just autoed her to death and I got my pentakill!” Hueningkai raised his arms up in the air suddenly, startling Soobin slightly.

Shaking his head with a shy smile on his face, Soobin collected his boyfriend’s jittery hands and placed them in his own. “That sounds awesome, baby. Did your team say nice things to you?”

Hueningkai nodded. “I got all the honours too.” He added, nose pointing up into the air with a satisfied expression on his face.

“You better have.” Soobin warned.

“I did! Really!” The younger boy pleaded, mouth half-open as he shook his head.

“Okay, just making sure you get the recognition you deserve.” Soobin said in the most disgustingly endearing voice possible, earning a groan from his boyfriend as he wrapped his arms around his waist and tried to bury his face in the younger boy’s neck.

“Yaaah-” Hueningkai whined, pushing Soobin away from him. “-it’s just a video game.”

“But it’s your favourite.” Soobin argued, voice slightly muffled as his mouth was pressed against Hueningkai’s neck.

Successfully detaching Soobin’s face from his neck, Hueningkai looked at the boy in front of him. Soft, flawless skin, pouty, red lips, eyes that disappeared when he smiled, Hueningkai loved it all. Taking in all of Soobin’s breathtaking features, Hueningkai sighed and pressed his forehead against Soobin's.

“You’re my favourite.”


End file.
